japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie The Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (or Pooh for short) is the main character, and title character in the franchise based on the books by A.A. Milne. He is an anthropomorphic light yellow overweight teddy bear who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood inside a tree. Background Winnie-the-Pooh, as he was originally called, first appeared in a story written by A.A. Milne, who based the characters off his young son, Christopher Robin and the boy's stuffed animals. The original toy bear was named after Winnie (short for "Winnipeg"), a bear that had been adopted as a cub by a Canadian soldier during World War I, who was a popular attraction at the London Zoo. Personality :"Yes I'm Winnie the Pooh "Pooh" for short who are you?". : – Pooh introduces himself Pooh is described as being stuffed with fluff, as well as being "a bear of very little brain." He is generally kind and friendly towards everyone; he is also very childlike and likable. He can be very courageous in tough times and is consulted when trouble occurs. Pooh is also known for his love of honey (or "hunny" as he spells it). He keeps a supply of pots at his home, but they are often empty due to his appetite. When he runs out, he often travels to Rabbit's home to borrow some or sometimes goes to a beehive to get some from the bees. Loyal to his friends and often entitled to "leader of the group". Pooh has a knack for being very optimistic during times of despair. Out of all the animals, Pooh is the one who is the closest to Christopher Robin. He is also shown be very forgetful and slow on the uptake. Appearance Winnie the Pooh is a plump ochre teddy bea. He has black beady eyes and a black nose. His fur coat is light yellow and he wears a red short-sleeved shirt. When he goes to bed, he wears a light blue t-shirt and head cap. :Live Action Film Popularity Pooh and his gang of friends are the most popular and famous set of Disney characters second only to Mickey and Friends. The Winnie the Pooh merchandise over the years have made as much money as Mickey and Friends. Film Appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh The first segment showcases Pooh's attempts to gather honey after he runs out. He first attempts to get some from a bee tree, going so far as to disguise himself as a raincloud. Even with Christopher Robin's assistance, however, all of Pooh's attempts fail. Afterward, Pooh decides to go over to Rabbit's house, as Rabbit always invites him to lunch. In reality, Rabbit fears these visits, but reluctantly gives in. However, Pooh eats so much honey, that he becomes stuck in Rabbit's front door. As the only remedy is to wait until Pooh grows thinner, Pooh must wait to be pulled from the door. At one point, Pooh meets Gopher, who offers to dig him out, but is chased off when Gopher offers to give Pooh more honey. Finally, Pooh grows thin enough that he can be removed, but Christopher Robin and friends pull him so hard that Pooh nearly flies out of the book before landing in a honey tree, where he happily eats. In the next segment, Pooh learns from Gopher that it is "Winds-Day", so Pooh travels to wish his friends a Happy "Winds-Day". Pooh is forced to rescue Piglet via Piglet's unraveled scarf, when the strong winds blow Piglet away. During the adventure, Pooh inadvertently harvests Rabbit's carrots while plowing through Rabbit's garden. Later on in the day, Pooh pays a visit to Owl. During the visit, Owl's tree home blows over and is deemed unreparable. That night, as Pooh is at home, he is unexpectedly visited by Tigger. Tigger introduces himself and leaves as quickly as he came. However, Pooh is terrified by the stories of the honey-stealing Heffalumps and Woozles that Tigger spoke of, and takes measures to protect the honey. That night, Pooh dreams of the honey thieves, and awakens to a flood. Pooh manages to get to a tree limb with some honey pots, but falls into the river while eating. Pooh eventually floats into Piglet, inadvertently rescuing his friend from the flood. Both arrive at Christopher Robin's home, and Pooh is given a party in honor of his actions after the flood ends. When Piglet chooses to let the homeless Owl have his home, Pooh offers to let Piglet live with him. In the third segment, Pooh is roped into Rabbit's plan to lose Tigger in the mist as a punishment for his excessive bouncing. However, Pooh, Rabbit and Piglet become lost themselves. Rabbit walks off on his own, and Pooh is able to get himself and Piglet home, claiming that his honey pots were calling to his stomach. In the winter, Pooh and Piglet are walking through the woods, when they notice that Tigger and Roo are stuck in a tree. After getting Christopher Robin, Roo is saved by jumping down onto Christopher Robin's coat. Tigger is eventually brought down by the Narrator. At the end, Pooh is taught to bounce by Tigger. The closing scene of the film shows Pooh and friends dealing with the fact that Christopher Robin must go away to school. Pooh's Grand Adventue Once upon a last day of a golden summer, Christopher Robin does not have the heart to tell Winnie the Pooh of his departure to school the next day. Although the two have fun playing the whole day, Christopher Robin is unable to tell Pooh where he's going, and leaves him with the advice, "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." The next morning, Pooh discovers a honey pot with an attached note - however, he cannot read it himself. As he goes around to his friends Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, it's clear that the group needs Christopher Robin's help and advice with their own obstacles, and none of them are able to read it. From reading the note, Owl reports that Christopher Robin has been taken to a distant, mysterious and dangerous land called Skull against his will. Owl equips the group with a map and sends them into the "Great Unknown" of the Hundred Acre Wood, warning them of the ferocious beast that lords over Skull, the "Skullasaurus". Soon after their departure, growls are heard off into the distance, and the group assumes that they are being pursued by the Skullasaurus. This causes all out panic and, being a "bear of very little brain", Pooh quickly proves unfit for leading his friends on this mission, leading Rabbit to assume command of the five. During their travels the group slowly realizes just how helpless they are without Christopher Robin in the outside world: In a tranquil valley outside of a forest of thorns, Piglet is abducted by a swarm of butterflies, making him believe he is too afraid to do anything; at a ravine, Tigger doesn't have the strength to bounce out to safety, causing all his friends to plummet with him in their attempt to retrieve him; and finally, Rabbit realizes he is helpless with the map ripped in two, leaving the group lost in the mist. The group comes to terms with the fact that they are lost and helpless without Christopher Robin, but take shelter in a nearby cave. While everyone is asleep, Pooh, heartbroken, laments getting no closer to finding his dear friend Christopher Robin. In the morning, the five realize with horror that they took refuge in Skull Cave itself, the perilous den of the Skullasaurus. Though very much afraid, the five all split up to search for Christopher Robin on their own; however, the Skullasaurus' roars and growls eventually herd Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore together, who, mistaking Pooh's monstrously distorted reflection in a huge crystal to be the Skullasaurus, flee without Pooh. The bear becomes stuck in a narrow crevasse in the cave's crystals, and his muffled cries make the other four believe he has been killed and eaten by the Skullasaurus. Seeing the entrance to the "Eye of the Skull", where Christopher Robin supposedly is, the remaining four decide to push on for Pooh's memory, and are able to prove their potential: Rabbit proves his intelligence by devising a plan to reach the top, Tigger proves his strength by bouncing up there unassisted, and Piglet proves his bravery by getting Rabbit and Eeyore a way up to the ledge. Pooh has been watching this the whole time, and excitedly frees himself, only to hit a rock wall and descend into a deep pit, with no way out. While in despair at his permanent imprisonment and feeling sorry for himself, Pooh deduces that Christopher Robin is still with him in his heart, and it is enough to get the bear out of his sadness. The others reach the Eye of the Skull, and indeed find Christopher Robin alive and well, but explain that Pooh was seemingly killed by the Skullasaurus. Upon hearing the creature's roars again, Christopher Robin explains that they are only the growls of Pooh's stomach (Pooh had never eaten any of his honey because he had intended on saving it for when he found Christopher Robin), and explains he had to go to school not Skull, and he would return in the afternoon. Rabbit realizes that Owl was only joking. Christopher Robin rescues Pooh from the deep pit, much to the bear's joy. The six exit Skull Cave, only to discover that from the outside, it is far less frightening then when they first arrived. Christopher Robin explains that since they were alone and afraid, it only appeared to be huge and menacing, and this proves true for all the obstacles they'd faced on their journey as they happily march home. That evening, Christopher Robin says he will return to school, but that they have no need to embark on another quest to find him, since he will always return. Pooh declares that he will always be waiting for him, and the two happily watch the sunset, knowing they will always have each other in the sanctuary of the Hundred Acre Wood. The Tigger Movie Pooh is busy gathering enough honey to last all winter until an energetic Tigger burst in. Tigger visited to ask Pooh if he could go bouncing but unfortunately Pooh was too busy. Later Pooh helps Rabbit and his friends remove a boulder from Eeyore's home. The plan goes well until Tigger joins and ruins it. Pooh explains they will never be able to have as mush fun with Tigger because their not Tiggers. Heartbroken Tigger leaves and Pooh resumes to his day until he decides to find Tigger a family of his own. Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore search but Pooh becomes distracted with honey. He sing the hardworking and furious bees a lullaby. They dose off and the bear gets his honey. Owl gathers the friends to write a family letter to Tigger and Pooh suggest the quote "Eat well". Tigger believed it to be his true family so the friends disguise themselves as Tigger but are quickly revealed. Tigger leaves the woods so Roo goes to Pooh. Pooh Bear ask Rabbit to lead an expedition and they are off. They find Tigger and shows that they are his family which he accepts gratefully. At the end of the movie, Tigger presents Pooh with "enough honey to last all winter! Or at least until next Thursday." Piglet's Big Movie During a plan to obtain honey from the bees, Piglet makes several attempts to join his friends eventually saving them from the bees after their plan failed. Pooh gives credit only to Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore unaware of Piglet's actions. Pooh and friends learn Piglet is missing and to them for unknown reasons. Pooh uses Piglet's scrapbook to track him down eventually realizing how big a hero Piglet truly is. Soon enough the book is accidentally dismantled by Rabbit and Tigger. The friends track most pages but the cover and a few more pages are dangling over a log in a dangerous pose. Pooh, not caring about the danger goes after it anyway and nearly fell to his death but rescued by Piglet. The group is safe and the throw an appreciation party for their heroic friend. Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo Pooh's Heffalump Movie A mysterious intruder has entered the Hundred Acre Woods and Rabbit knows there's only one thing it could be, a Heffalump. To protect the woods, Pooh and his pals gather all the furniture, tools and honey they can find. The expedition begins the next morning. Piglet uses jellybeans to remember the way home but are eaten by Pooh the minute they touch the ground. Pooh and Piglet are lost and separated from the group. While searching for Rabbit and Tigger, they spot what appears to be a Heffalump. They use the skills and training they learned to rope up the beast but the creature turns out to be Rabbit and Tigger. Fearing a Heffalump is following them they flee and return home. All is good until footprints are all over from a Heffalump. They all set up trap and Pooh uses honey as bait. Oblivious to Pooh and the gang, Lumpy, a baby Heffalump has become friends with Roo and they are looking for Pooh and his friends to properly meet. However, when they return, Pooh and the others misbelieve that the Heffalump has captured Roo, and make an attempt to trap him. He manages to escape, but after Roo lands in trouble, Lumpy's mother arrives and saves the young kangaroo. Realizing Heffalumps aren't savage beasts, things are set straight and the inhabitants of both the Hundred Acre Woods and Heffalumps Hallow becomes friends. Pooh, especially, warmed up to Lumpy after he learned he likes honey, and is the first to realize that the "monster" they were all afraid of was just a mother looking for her baby. In the end, he narrates that though they were never able to catch a Heffalump, Lumpy "captured" all of them. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie In the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Pooh and friends try to help Lumpy enjoy the fun of Halloween. Winnie The Pooh :"Something feels funny. I must be thinking too hard". :―Pooh's quote from the film It is a regular morning in the Hundred Acre Woods and to Pooh seems like a great day until he finds himself out of honey. He goes out to find some in during which he runs from bees and screws up some of the text and eventually runs into a depressed Eeyore. Pooh's friend has yet again lost his tail and to learn what to do, Pooh and his friend go to Owl. The first thing to do is issue a reward for the finding of the tail, says the wise bird. The session is briefly interrupted when Pooh strongly believes Owl's caught a cold. Shortly after, Christopher Robin sets a contest for the finding of the tail. The winner gets a pot of honey. Pooh is then given the task to alert the woods that there is a very important thing to do. While he's out, Pooh runs into Tigger who attacks the balloon Pooh is holding. The balloon is attracted to the fur of Tigger which frightens him. Pooh claims the balloon wants to stay with Tigger who then suggest having him become a sidekick until he begins to worry about something wrong happening to him. Back at the contest Pooh suggests a cuckoo clock. His victory is short lived and Pooh's tail backfired. Frustrated, Pooh leaves while Piglet tries a balloon tail and Kanga tries a scarf tail. Meanwhile Pooh is wandering off and runs into a sad Eeyore once again to learn that his scarf tail has unraveled. Eeyore walks away sadly and soon after Pooh finds a mysterious note on the door of Christopher Robin's house. Of course Pooh could not read it himself and heads over to Owl's. Once there Owl has won the honey pot giving Eeyore a chalkboard that reads "Tael" as a tail. Pooh begins to speak about the note but becomes dumbstruck by the pot of honey. Owl notices the note and asks for further information. Pooh explains he is unable to read it but Owl claims he can. The note actually reads "Gone out, back soon." but Owl (not being able to read himself) claims the note is a distress call from Christopher Robin saying he's been kidnapped by a ferocious creature called the Backson. Pooh and his friends learn from Owl what the creature is. It's a monstrous beast that is responsible for all the horrible things in the woods. Rabbit advises a plan to capture the beast and the groups sets off. The friends, led by Rabbt; gather all the things the Backson destroy and dig a huge pit to trap him in. Pooh and Piglet go off to set up a false picnic for the Backson which leads into the pit. Piglet pulls out an empty honey pot and specifically tells Pooh it's just bait for the Backson. While the plan is in motion, Pooh and Piglet go to a bee hive to obtain some honey. Instead Piglet gets stuck and after saving him they are chased. They run back into Rabbit. Soon after Pooh begins to visualize everything as honey. The trees, bees, ground all resemble either honey or honey pots. Pooh is transferred into a world of honey complete with giant floating honey pots and a honey sea. Pooh explores his new tropical getaway and soon enough it becomes paradise. He later awakens and instead of honey; is chowing down on mud. Pooh soon finds a honey pot sitting on the picnic blanket set up by Piglet and himself earlier. Pooh completely forgets the picnic is actually a trap after coming from his dream and goes after the empty pot sitting right in the middle of the blanket. Pooh ends up falling into the pit and trapped. Rabbit and the others advise a plan to rescue Pooh by using an anchor tied onto Eeyore to create a rope. Instead they are all trapped inside. Piglet is the only one that is not trapped until Tigger accidentally causes both him and Piglet to fall in. Pooh uses the text to create a ladder and they are free. As soon as they get out, something begins to emerge from the bushes. It is only Christopher Robin who sets things right. Later on Pooh visits Owl for the honey pot but instead finds that Owl was using Eeyore's tail for a pulley for the door. Pooh goes off to reunite Eeyore with his tail instead of getting his beloved honey. Christopher was so proud of Pooh that he was rewarded a giant honey pot. Pooh and Christopher Robin then walk off as the day ends. Christopher Robin Pooh plays a central role in the live-action film that centers an adult Christopher Robin, now living in London with his wife and daughter. After reuniting during a particularly low point of Christopher's life, Pooh fears that his friend has lost his way. Back in the Hundred Acre Woods, Pooh bands together Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore to travel to London in order to save Christopher Robin. Jim Cummings is the only returning actor of the animated voice cast, reprising his role as Pooh (and Tigger). Physically, Pooh has aged significantly he has lost some of the hue in his color, and has notable wears and tears across his plush figure. TV Show appearances The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Pooh appears as one of the main characters in the series. Pooh is often shown dealing with various conflicts involving his friends. The ending of some episodes shows Pooh recounting the day's events to Christopher Robin. A few episodes show Pooh taking up the alter ego of "The Masked Bear," an old west style cowboy, with Eeyore as his "faithful steed". The series also shows that Pooh and the gang would often visit Christopher Robin at his home, where many adventures are found. The Book of Pooh In this series, Pooh is portrayed by a bunraku style puppet, so that the show resembles a pop-up book. Since this show was aimed towards toddlers and preschoolers, Pooh's adventures are geared more towards educating the viewer. House of Mouse In the TV series House of Mouse, Pooh doesn't have any lines and is mostly seen in the background. Pooh first appears in the intro, floating to his table via a red balloon. In the episode The Three Caballeros, Mickey mentions "I see a bear of very little brain in the audience." After this line, there is a shot of Pooh sitting at his table and waving to Mickey, since he thinks that Mickey mentioned him. Mickey responds to it with "I was just kidding, Winnie!" and offers Pooh a pot of honey on the house. Pooh is also seen sitting with Tigger, Piglet, Kanga and Roo during The Ludwig Von Drake Song. Pooh is also seen several times in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In Mickey's House of Villains, Pooh was trapped in the kitchen along with other Disney heroes when the Disney Villains took over the club. In the episode Donald Wants to Fly, Pooh was seen flying past the receptionist desk while holding onto a balloon, similar to Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. A dish named after the stuffed bear, named "Winnie the Stew", was mentioned in "Pete's House of Villains" by Daisy Duck. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation," he was seen when the Pink Elephants were released into the club by Mrs. Potts. They stole his honey pot and began drinking out of it, and one held its foot on Pooh so he couldn't retrieve it. When Timothy scared the elephants away, Pooh got the honey pot back. In "Gone Goofy", Goofy gave Pooh a "pooh-per plater" to eat. But when he took a bite of it, Pooh grows enormous (somewhat like he did in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "The Monster Frankenpooh") to which Goofy realizes he gave Pooh the wrong meal (it was supposed to be for Alice, who also experienced growing from eating certain foods) and brings it together table nearby. In “Goofy’s Menu Magic”, he is seen yelling at Goofy (along with Tigger and other characters) when he offers more stew. This is one of the only times he has generally expressed anger. My Friends Tigger & Pooh In the computer animated series, Pooh and Tigger were part of a mystery solving organization known as the Super Sleuths. In this series, Pooh and Tigger accompanied their new friend Darby as they solved several problems throughout the Hundred Acre Woods. Whenever the solution to a problem would become overly difficult, Darby would result to Pooh's method of "Think, think, thinking". Doc McStuffins Pooh and his friends appear in a special episode of Doc McStuffins: Toy Hospital, "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!" He is first seen flying in the air over the toy hospital, hanging from a bunch of balloons. Doc and her friends try to get him down, but the wind blows him away, and through a magical waterfall that takes him and Doc to the Hundred Acre Wood. With help from Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore, Doc and her friends manage to get Pooh down, but he ends up getting a tear and loses some stuffing. Pooh is taken back to the hospital where he is stitched up by Doc. Songs sung by Winnie the Pooh *Up, Down, Touch the Ground *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Little Black Rain Cloud *Mind Over Matter *A Rather Blustery Day *Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down *Lull-a-Bee *How to Be a Tigger *Round My Family Tree *Sing-Ho (For the Life of a Bear) *The More It Snows (Tiddely-Pom) *With a Few Good Friends (reprise) *A Pooh Bear Takes Care of His Tummy *The Backson Song *Everything is Honey *Goodbye Farewell Video Games :Piglet's Big Game In his dream after he fail to get honey from the bee hive. Pooh dreams that he has Piglet help him try to find some honey. :Kingdom of Hearts Birth by Sleep Winnie the Pooh makes his first chronological appearance in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as a Command Board character, him and Tigger playing with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. :Kingdom of Hearts 10 years later in Kingdom of Hearts,Cid asked Sora to deliver a very special book that he had repaired to his friend, Merlin. After Sora did so, Merlin revealed that the book had special properties, and suggested that Sora take a closer look at it. Upon doing so, Sora found himself standing on the pages of the book, considerably smaller than his usual size. Walking over to one of the book's drawings, Sora ended up in a meadow, where Pooh sat on a log talking to himself. Once Sora introduced himself to Pooh, the bear detailed his sad news to Sora that all of his forest friends had disappeared, nor that Sora had so much in common with Ven who he hadn't seen in a decade. Along with his favorite honey tree (among other locations), and that he had been left all alone (and very hungry) in the Hundred-Acre Wood. As Sora journeyed to other worlds, he found additional pages of Pooh's book, which the Heartless (for unknown reasons) had torn out of the book. When Sora added the last page to the book, reuniting Pooh with all of his friends, Pooh expressed his wish for Sora to stay with him. Sora explained as best he could to Pooh that they would always be linked through hearts and memories of each other, which Pooh accepted, allowing Sora to depart the book. :Kingdom of Hearts Chains of Memories A facsimile of Pooh created by Naminé was featured in this game as a memory to Sora. :Kingdom of Hearts II Prior to events in Kingdom Hearts II, Merlin apparently lost Pooh's book, but found it in one of the districts of Hollow Bastion. Sora eagerly jumped in to visit Pooh while Merlin was away, leaving Goofy and Donald Duck to watch over the book from the outside world. As Pooh asked Sora to join him in his exercises, he suddenly froze in mid-action, leaving Sora momentarily confused before he was forced out of Pooh's book. It was soon revealed that Donald and Goofy had summoned Sora out of the book, needing his help as they were under attack by the Heartless. As Sora exited Merlin's house to assist his friends, a group of Soldier Heartless made to steal Pooh's book, ripping pages out in the process and leaving slash marks on the book's cover. However, Sora managed to take the damaged book back from the Heartless. When Sora returned to the Hundred-Acre Wood to check on Pooh, he discovered that the traumatic forces that had been imposed on the book and had Pooh suffer from amnesia. To remedy this, Sora once again collected the scattered pages of the book and assisted Pooh's friends in helping Pooh gain back his memories of them. Certain actions in each area triggered Pooh's memories, but he did not remember Sora until nearly all the pages were recollected. And, as was the case in the ending of Kingdom Hearts, Pooh begged Sora to stay with him, and again Sora explained that he had to leave but that he and Pooh would always have a special connection through their hearts. During the end credits, Pooh is seen dancing around at his house accompanied by Piglet and Eeyore. He is later joined by Rabbit and Owl, and after that by Kanga, Roo and Tigger. After their dancing, in the evening, Pooh and friends watch the stars. :Kingdom of Hearts 3 :Disneyland Kinect Pooh appears in the game as a meet-and-greet character in Critter Country. He assigns a few tasks to the player, including helping him find some missing honey pots and helping his friends prepare a birthday party for him. He also plays a major role in the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh mini-game. At one point, Pooh finds a treasure map and asks the player to uncover the treasure (hoping it will be honey). The treasure turns out to be Christopher Robin's picture book instead yet some pages are missing. Pooh asks the player to send the book to Piglet, in hopes that he'll know what to do. Meanwhile, Piglet was busy setting up Woozle traps and Pooh is asked for advice on what should be used as bait to lure the Woozles in. Pooh suggests honey cakes and asks the player to collect them. Quotes *"Oh, bother" (His first Catchphrase) *"Think, think, think" (His second Catchphrase) *"Bother" (His Third Catchphrase) *"Winnie The Pooh" *"Oh hello Christopher Robin" *"I'm Pooh" *"Your sitting on one" (When he describes himself to Tigger) *"I know you bounce on me before" *"Your mean elephants and weasels" *"Heffa a lala what do they do?" *"Yum Yum" *"Hunney" *"Hunney sickles" *"Happy Winds day (Kanga, Roo, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl & Eeyore) *"I Don't think so" (When he is blamed for something he din't do or if Tigger asks him if he said that he was hungry) *"Oh can't we go back to page one and do all over" *"Do what exactly" (When he forgets the plan) *"Yes and I call it my Rumbly N' My Tumbly Song" *"Yes and on my way there I made up a little hum" (A Rather Blustry Day (song)) *"Yes, I’m Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?" Relationships Christopher Robin Piglet Tigger Roo Kanga Rabbit Gopher Owl Eeyore Lumpy Kessie Darby Heffalumps Woozles The Backson Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Goof Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Scrooge McDuck Sora Knownable Relatives *'Christopher Robin' (Owner and Closet Friend) *'Piglet' (Surrogate Little Brother and Best Friend) *'Tigger' (Surrogate Little Brother and second Best Friend) *'Kanga' (Surrogate Aunt) *'Roo' (Surrogate Nephew) *'Rabbit' (Surrogate Uncle) *'Owl (Winnie the Pooh)' (Surrogate Grandfather) *'Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)' (Friend) *'Eeyore' (Surrogate Cousin) Trivia *On April 11, 2006, Pooh received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame being the 4th Disney character to receive one after Mickey Mouse, Snow White and Donald Duck. *Sterling Holloway said that Winnnie The Pooh was his favorite Disney role that he love voicing for the Walt Disney Company. *Pooh's former name was Edward Bear. * He and Roo are the ony two characters in the franchise that wear clothes, They are only seen wearing shirts in public, but they don't wear pants. *Pooh also makes a cameo in the DreamWorks film Bee Movie along with Piglet. *It is implied Christopher Robin received him on his first birthday, as, in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Christopher Robin askes if Pooh will stay in the Hundred Acre Wood, even when he's a hundred. Pooh asks "How old will I be?", and Christopher Robin answers, "Ninety-nine". *When Sterling Holloway was awarded the Disney Legend award on October 22, 1991. Winnie The Pooh himself escorted Sterling Holloway up on stage to receive the award. *It is unknown who will voice Winnie The Pooh now in Japanese because his original, and current voice actor are dead. *On November 10, 2015; a writer reveals that Pooh is a female bear, but is actually male. *The read along story of his origin, The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh, only mentions Harry Coleburn buying the black bear to be named Winnie, and Christopher Robin renaming his teddy bear Edward using the name Pooh out of nowhere. It never mentions Winnie being orphaned by the hunter, or the involvement of the swan Pooh. The ending only says, "that's another amazing story." Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Shun Yashiro (1977 – his death on June 25, 2003), the late Sukekiyo Kameyama (2003 – his death on January 26, 2013), Mitsuaki Kanuka (2013 – Present) *'English' : the late Sterling Holloway (1966 – 1977), Jim Cummings (1987 – Present) :Note: Jim Cummings sounds like Sterling Holloway while voicing Winnie The Pooh. all information on Winnie The Pooh came from the http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh Gallery Category:Disney characters